TE ENCONTRE
by RIOVI
Summary: YUKAIS como nosotros no teníamos corazón o esas sensaciones que los humanos llaman SENTIMIENTOS. Eso era una idea general, ya que el gran y poderoso LORD DEL OESTE, SESSHOMARU, no descartaba que si había excepciones, pero muy escasas, impensables, según su criterio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! mi nombre es Riovi, soy nueva en este maravilloso mundo que es el fanfic, soy una gran fanática y viciosa de esta pagina y de todas las historias que tengan que ver con SESSHOMARU Y AOME. Asi que me anime a escribir uno sobre ellos dos, espero sea de su agrado y les guste y dejen un review de lo que quieran...menos insultos por favor...ya que yo soy la escritora necesito de sus comentarios y puntos de vista para así mejorar y brindarles mas entretenimiento con mis historias.**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, ELLOS SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO-SENSEI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. **

**TE ENCONTRE**

Inconscientemente eh estado caminando durante siglos, buscando algo que aun no comprendía o mi razonamiento impedía darme cuenta de a que se debía mi besuquead. Nunca imagine que todos estos siglos caminando por diferentes senderos en compañía de la OSCURIDAD y SOLEDAD fieles testigos de mi situación…me llevaran hacia ti.

…Esa luz que, aun comienzo no veía o no quería ver…

Años en el cual no creí que existía ALGO mas aparte del PODER que tenia y que aun siendo el mas poderoso me empecinaba en encontrar u obtener mas poder del que ya tenia. Mis manos manchadas de sangre…sangre d muchos seres culpables e inocentes, sangre vi correr en muchas direcciones. ESA MISMA SANGRE la cual me condena y me convierte en el temible mostró que quise ser desde un comienzo. Creyendo que no no había otra cosas mas que el PODER.

Poder con e l cual tenias al mundo a tus pies sin necesidad de ninguna otra cosa. Sin darme cuenta, ese no era mi camino, algo tan efímero como el poder…no era lo que mi inconsciente buscaba. Pensando que con e l poder bastaría…no fue suficiente y nunca lo seria. Mi búsqueda y mi inquietud crecieron con el tiempo. Entonces, ¿Que era ESO que anhelaba tener?

**¨EL PODER NO SIRVE SINO TIENES A ALGUIEN A QUIEN PROTEGER¨**

Los días se hicieron semanas y la semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años…décadas…siglos…y mi búsqueda no terminaba.

Aun siendo un ser tan poderoso y magnánimo, podía sentir un vacío en mi pecho, en mi corazón, este que había dejado de latir hace mucho tiempo, volviendo piedra, mas frío que un témpano de hielo y mas duro que un diamante. Eso si, imposible de romper…hasta ese día…

Dejandome guiar por mis pies y evitando escuchar a mi consciencia, seguí un camino, uno desconocido. Por primera vez dejaría que, quizá esta simple consciencia me guiara, me mostrara el camino que debía tomar para encontrar ese ¨ALGO¨ que tanto anhelaba. Mi razón oportuna como siempre me detuvo al dar el primer paso, lo sabia, lo sentía. Volví sobre mis pasos y continúe sin un rumbo fijo; sin saber que esa fue la decisión correcta, el no seguir fue una buena opción. De haberlo hecho mi inconsciente búsqueda no terminaría jamas y LA perdería para siempre.

Cegado por el poder, tome una decisión: Dejar de pensar en esa obsesiva búsqueda, que ocasiono el olvido de mi real objetivo, obtener poder a costa de lo que fuera. Esta desquiciada búsqueda que nublaba mi verdadero objetivo…Eso era lo que yo creí hasta entonces...

Nuevamente pasaron los años, y para mi desgracia me entere que mi medio hermano había salido del transe en el que se encontraba por haberse enamorado, especialmente con un odioso, asqueroso y repugnante humano. Era de esperarse ese desenlace, siendo mitad demonio, un ser tan inútil e inferior no podría controlar todas esas emociones, pero un YUKAI si. Viendolo de un punto diferente, eso era imposible, YUKAIS como nosotros no teníamos corazón o esas sensaciones que los humanos llaman SENTIMIENTOS. Eso era una idea general, ya que el gran y poderoso LORD DEL OESTE, SESSHOMARU, no descartaba que si había excepciones pero muy escasas, impensables, según su criterio.

**¨PERO TODO ES POSIBLE, LO IMPOSIBLE SE VUELVE POSIBLE, LO QUE NO SE VE, LO VES, SENSACIONES QUE JAMAS CREISTE TENER, LAS TIENES, PERO MUY EN EL FONDO DE TU SER…OCULTOS DE TODO…SABES QUE EXISTE, SABES QUE ES POSIBLE¨. SOLO NOSOTROS LOS SERES VIVOS NO LO SABEMOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guau! nunca imagine que a dos de mis escritoras favoritas (aomelamasbonita y angeline-dbz) les gustara mi ¨intento de historia¨ jejejee estoy muy agradecida y contenta con uds. y muchas gracias por sus comentarios n_n no saben cuan feliz estoy. Bueno, espero les guste la continuación, estuve partiendome la cabeza en como continuarla, muchas ideas te dejan atontada.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Guiado por mis sentidos continúe con mi objetivo, ¨OBTENER PODER¨. Buscar ese tan preciado tesoro que mi PADRE había escondido de mi, aun siendo así, yo lo encontraría. No existía imposibles para mi.

Siguiendo un camino, el cual conocía muy bien, no pude evitar sorprenderme donde me encontraba. No había nadie, absolutamente nadie cerca , quizá se deba al tremendo youki que desprendi, pero eso no importaba. Lo verdaderamente importante era el lugar donde me encontraba. Estaba claro que era la aldea donde el híbrido de mi medio hermano había sido sellado. Lo extraño era que, esta no era la primera vez que estaba en este lugar y…especialmente frente a este POZO. No le di mas importancia de la necesaria…me fui de ahí con nuevas dudas y preguntas inconclusas.

Sin saberlo, los caminos elegidos no eran los incorrectos. De haber sabido los hubiera evitado a toda costa, no iba a importarme los insistentes gruñidos de mi bestia o mi molesta inconsciencia. De saber que, lo que tanto anhelaba y por el cual camine y busque con tanta insistencia durante siglos no caminaría el mismo camino que yo…prefería no haberlo descubierto, ni encontrarlo.

Yo fui el primero en buscarlo, fui yo el primero en caer en este abismo sin escapatoria, fui yo y mis decisiones, por eso estoy donde estoy…Desde un comienzo fue mi culpa. Ella no sabia nada, ni se daria cuenta, ¿o si?

**…OTRA VEZ ME EQUIVOCABA…**

_**¨El destino y sus juegos que tiene para cada uno de nosotros…son impredecibles…no es bueno sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, ese es siempre nuestro error…el mundo da vueltas y aunque lo neguemos o no nos damos cuenta de ello, eso sucede¨.**_

Después de tanto esfuerzo, si, tengo que admitirlo, me costo noches de sueño el tratar de olvidar esa insensata búsqueda, cuando al fin lo logro y consigo obtener el PODER que deseaba…nuevamente hacia presencia esa estúpida necesidad, para colmo con mucha mas insistencia que antes, mas desespero, inquietud, frustración…y…tuvo que aparecer ELLA. Ahora todo tenia sentido, la aldea, el despertar del imbécil mitad bestia, el POZO… el lugar que frecuentemente visitaba durante todos estos años y por el cual la vería irse y venir. Si, la vería desde el manto de la oscuridad.

**…ESE FUE EL COMIENZO DE TODO…**

Ese sentimiento que era anónimo, escondido en mi ser, esa calidez que me envolvía al estar cerca o tan solo poder sentirla. Esa luz que se encontraba al final del recorrido…un recorrido frío y sombrío…muertes, sangre, dolor, sufrimiento, crueldad, SOLEDAD, VACIO…Todo fue reemplazado por ALGO mas, no imaginaba existiera ALGO o ALGUIEN así.

Estúpidos sentimientos, estúpidas miradas, babosas sonrisas, esos detestables ojos, esas odiosas manos…Las miradas, los gestos, las visitas, las aproximaciones, ¡TODO ! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO! TODO SE VOVLIO UNA NECESIDAD. Una sonrisa, una mirada, una caricia…todo con referencia a ella, lo quería, lo necesitaba. A mi lado, solo conmigo, CON NADIE MAS.

**…MI PERDICION…NUESTRA PERDICION COMENZO…**

** o****_  
_**

**Creo que fue muy corto ¿verdad? n_n jejeje lo siento, eso fue lo único que mi imaginación me otorgo…pero la próxima será mucho mas largo, me esforzare mas.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios, y por seguir este intento de fic, se muy bien que soy una novata en este mundo pero gracias a todos por solo leerlo, se que no cumplo sus expectativas pero mejorare así les brindare algo mas entretenido, emocionante y llamativo. Y nuevamente agradecerles sus comentarios, uno no siempre recibirá rosas y chocolates por cada cosa que uno hace y para eso los medio-escritores como yo que estamos entrando al mundo de las letras e imaginación debemos estar preparados (as) ya que así es como uno comienza. La criticas ayudan y mucho aunque aun comienzo no lo parezca. **_

**CAPITULO 3**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Al fin pude localizar donde se encontraba la espada de mi PADRE, al fin podía obtenerla…pero ni yo, el DAIYUKAI mas poderoso, ni el estúpido de Inuyasha pudo sostenerla, empuñarla…y ¨esa HUMANA¨ saco tan poderosa espada del pedestal donde se encontraba. Era inaudito, un ser como yo, un yukai puro…no entendía, no cabia en mi cabeza tal estupidez. Solo el echo de querer proteger a alguien, sea quien sea, ese era el requisito para poder empuñar esa espada…PADRE, ¡eres un insensato! un bastardo como Inuyasha…simplemente era absurdo, el no podría controlar. el inmenso poder de esa espadaMi sangre comenzó a cambiar, la rabia inundo mi ser para dar paso a la mística y poderosa bestia que todos los herederos del CLAN DE LA LUNA (INU-yukai) llevábamos dentro, no solo por eso mi enojo creció, pero no podía admitirlo, era frustrante…me daba cuenta que mi búsqueda había llegado a su fin, mostrandose frente a mis ojos… humillante…intolerable…una situación sin sentido…

**…ESO SENTIA EN ESE ENTONCES…**

¡INCONCEBIBLE! me dije a mi mismo. Mi bestia gruño en oposición, sabia lo que pronto haría. Con mi velocidad esquive fácilmente al híbrido. Estaba frente a ella, podía sentiría temblar. ¡ MATALA! gritaba mi RAZON Y ORGULLO ¡MATALA! SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA, NO? ¡TE CONDENARAS! MEJOR LIBERATE DE ESAS CADENAS QUE ESPERAN POR TI….¡ELLA SERA TU PERDICION! gritaron al mismo tiempo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Como sucedió? ¿Por que todo termina aquí?, sin dudarlo un segundo mas, extendí mi brazo en su dirección dejando salir una cantidad considerable de veneno. Tenia que DESAPARECER…sentía otra vez…ese vacío… pero no podía…

¡KAGOME! escuche gritar al inútil de Inuyasha. Creía que la había matado pero no era así. La espada, tan codiciada por mi, la protegió. El estupido comenzó a atacarme, era una venganza por mi acción hacia esa mujer. Sin darse cuenta el imbécil, yo tenia muchas mas intenciones de mantenerla con…-GRUÑI- estaba apunto de pronunciar esa palabra…no debía, no había razón para hacerlo. MI RAZON Y MI ORGULLO gritaban, MI BESTIA rugía y gruñía volviendo un caos mi cabeza. Mis sentidos se nublaron y di rienda suelta a mi poder. Escuchando el palpitar de la espada, el grito de aquella mujer, viendo correr mi propia sangre y perdiendo mi brazo…el resultado deprimente.

Todo el camino recorrido, siglos de espera, noches de soledad, vacío, oscuridad al final del recorrido, la muerte ocasionada por mis garras era lo único que llenaba tan solo un poco, todo el vacío que existía, un vacío que con el paso del tiempo se hizo profundo, sombrío…diversas causas ocasionaron esa profundidad… perdida, desprecio, rencor…ocasiona tan solo por una persona…lamentable situación, ridiculo…pero que todo se reduzca a esto. ¿A ELLA?. ¿Por que? es una pregunta que ni yo puedo responder.

Sesshomaru que significa matanza perfecta,el cual hace honor a su portador, con solo una mirada podía hacer temblar a cualquiera dentro y fuera del campo de batalla, podía…realmente podía caer tan bajo? Son seres tan inferiores a nosotros, simples mortales, lo que para ellos significa tan solo un minuto de su existencia para nosotros no significaba nada. Nuestros recorridos son tan distintos, nuestro tiempo de vida vida es diferente y tan distante. INCOMPATIBLE es lo único asociado entre nosotros. La muerte los persigue a cada instante, nosotros solo la burlamos, nos mofamos de ella. Sobrevivimos a una agonía, ellos no. Somos fuertes, ellos son débiles,, somos hábiles, ellos inútiles, nosotros no tenemos sentimientos, ellos si, dejando guiarse por esas inservibles emociones; amor, protección, cariño, etc. Lo único que hacen es cavar su propia tumba, manipulados por esos sentidos caen en la perdición, tristeza, desesperanza, agonía… Las diferencias son tan grandes, como el cielo y la tierra…no hay punto de comparación, pero yo, Sesshomaru, no descarto ni la mas mínima posibilidad. ¡ABSURDO! es la única respuesta obtenida de mi razonamiento, ¡RIDICULO! grita mi orgullo. Mi ridícula búsqueda culmino, la ansiada respuesta apareció. Sin embargo, no podía negar ver esa insignificante y pequeña LUZ al final del camino, fue breve pero ahí se encontraba esperando por mi…Aunque me negara una y mil veces, no dejaba de sentir esa endemoniada CALIDEZ que me envolvía (SOLO A MI ) cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Cada vez que la vería con una excusa o un nuevo pretexto para matar a mi híbrido medio hermano; cada noche, cada día, cada encuentro seria igual. Un circulo vicioso sin salida, una condena eterna, encadenado estaría hacia esa mujer y ella…

**…CUANDO TODO ERA UN CAOS NO MIRABA LA REALIDAD Y EL RESULTADO DE TODO ESTO ERA SIMPLEMENTE UNA PERDIDA…SOLO PARA UNA PERSONA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora, realmente lo siento por haber tardado en subir este capitulo, pero no tuve otra elección, la clases en la universidad comenzaron y no me dio tiempo ni espacio para escribir algo y me quede sin imaginación ( aunque creo que sigo sin ella) estuve mas concentrada en estudiar. Bueno, dejare de darles mucha charla con la universidad y mi falta de imaginación, pero debo agradecer a todos por dejarme un review bueno o malo o tan solo por ver este fic, agradezco a todos su apoyo, tomare muy en cuenta sus criticas y opiniones, seguiré mejorando en todo lo que haga falta y gracias por la observación de **_**Gloria**_** sobre las letras mayúsculas la verdad tengo una manía con eso y Aomelamasbonita sobre porque es ¨ella¨ a medida que pase los capítulos sabrás el motivo y espero sea de su agrado. **

**Me disculpo de antemano por la mala ortografía jejeje.**

**Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi**

CAPITULO 4

Un día mas pasaba ante los ojos de los aldeanos en el antiguo Sengoku. El tiempo transcurría lentamente, un día cualquiera dirían, pero el _tiempo _estaba en contra de cierto grupo algo peculiar que con el tiempo los lazos que los unía se fortalecían cada vez mas.

-¡Maldicion! - gritaba un hanyu

- Ahí vamos otra vez…

-Tomelo con calma su excelencia, sabe como se pone Inuyasha.

-Si, Miroku tranquilizate, Sango tiene razón, ¿verdad kirara?

-Miau

-¡Sanguito, tu eres la única que me entiende!-decía mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella.

-Así es su excelencia, entenderé…siempre y cuando ¡DEJE DE PONER SUS MANOS DONDE NO ES DEBIDO!-gritaba furiosa. Un sonido de una tremenda cachetada se escucha por todo Sengoku.

Un pervertido monje miraba con dulzura a la única mujer que era dueña de su corazón.-Jeje…tan enérgica como siempre mi querida exterminadora - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Usted es un pervertido…- decía una sonrojada Sango.

-Ninguno cambiara…-suspiraba resignado Shippo.

Un furioso hanyu miraba toda la escena, no solo estaba furioso estaba irritado con todo y contra todos,no solo porque tuvo que ver la cara de su odioso _hermanito_ y aguantar sus palabras…

¨¿_Persiguiendote? Inuyasha…ya no estoy interesado en Colmillo de acero, después de ser tocada por un asqueroso e inútil mitad bestia, esa espada dejo de tener importancia para mi... _

Quiso matarlo en ese instante pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, y lo único que logro fue recibir ampliamente un golpe de su _hermanito _que lo mando al otro extremo del bosque y ahora tenia que aguantar a esos tontos que tenia por acompañantes que para su desgracia… ¡NADIE LE PRESTABA ATENCION! ¡ESPECIALMENTE AOME!, que estaba mas concentrada en ese objeto extraño que siempre traía consigo .

-¡AOME!- gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡AOME!- volvió a gritar sin conseguir respuesta.

-¡AOME!- intento una vez mas. Aun lo ignoraba, estaba claro que toda su atención iba dirigida a esa _ cosa_ que a _el__**.**_Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a la pelinegra.

-_¨ AKAI ITO (_ el hilo rojo )_, extraño titulo y al mismo tiempo interesante, quizá por eso mi abuelo dijo que lo leyera. Veamos…¨- _hablaba para si misma . Con uno de sus dedos comenzó a ojear el pequeño libro que tenia en sus manos - ¨_esta es la primera pagina y… ¿Eh? ¿Solo es una pagina? ¨ - _repentinamente el libro desapareció de sus manos ._ -_ Miro a todos lados saliendo de sus pensamientos encontrandose con un furioso hanyu.

-¿Inuyasha? -pronuncio la pelinegra.

Inuyasha con una vena surcando su frente, grito .- ¡¿ SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?! ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS AOME?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBEMOS BUSCAR LOS FRAGMENTOS DE SHIKON EN LUGAR DE DESCANSAR!. -Por fin pudo sacar parte de su enojo pero sabia que Aome no tenia la culpa y era la persona menos indicada para descargar su furia, aun así no podía evitarlo. Aunque sabia cuales eran las consecuencias por molestar a la pelinegra, sabia muy bien que el pago por tal estupidez, seria abismal.

-Inuyasha…

Escucho su nombre con esa suave voz, la una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro lo cual significaba una cosa: Estaba en serios problemas.

-Inuyasha…- volvió a llamar.

-¿S-S-i…A-o-m-e?- pronuncio con un hilo de voz.

-¡A-B-A-J-O! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!

¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! - Aome gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡MALDITA SEAS!- fue la respuesta del hanyu- ¡QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE CONTIGO AOME!

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo! Tu fuiste el que acepto el trato, yo quería quedarme en mi época estudiando y luego venir…¡PERO TU NO QUISISTE! ¡ME TRAJISTE A LA FUERZA! - la azabache tomo un respiro para así continuar- ¡Y LUEGO ME DIJISTE QUE ME DEJARIAS ESTUDIAR!- vociferaba Aome. Estaba cansada de que Inuyasha no tenga consideración para con ella, pero ella si debía tenerlo. Tenia que aguantarle todo y el ni corto ni perezoso venia a reclamarle. Eso era injusto.

Los demás integrantes del grupo miraban impresionados toda la pelea, no dejando escapar ni un solo detalle, especialmente de Aome, sin darse cuenta había liberado su poder de sacerdotisa y lo mas curioso era la magnitud de su poder. ¿En que momento había incrementado así su poder? Eso era todo un misterio. Dejando de lado sus cavilaciones, escucharon un sonoro grito de la sacerdotisa.

-¡ESTOY CANSADA, ABAJO! - con su ultimo suspiro pronuncio aquellas palabras. Estaba harta de esa pelea, y, sin ninguna duda tomo su libro y se fue en dirección opuesta. Quería estar sola para así tranquilizarse y pensar mejor. Quizá volvería a su época, después de todo el pozo no estaba lejos.

-¡MALDICION! ¡AOME! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!- gritaba un hanyu en medio de un tremendo hoyo formado en la tierra debido al conjuro pronunciado por aquella sacerdotisa.

-Eso te pasa por gruñón, Inuyasha.

-¡CALLATE ENANO!

- ¡Ah! ¡Sango!- corría un pequeño kitsune a los brazos de su amiga.

-Shippo no molestes a Inuyasha, ya sabes como se pone - susurraba en la oreja del pequeño.

-Si pequeño Shippo, ya sabes como se ponen _las bestias_ cuando están enojadas - murmuraba Miroku.

Moviendo sus ojeras de perro, un irritado hanyu pudo escuchar toda la conversación.- !¿A QUIEN LLAMAS BESTIA?!- decía mientras saltaba en dirección a ellos.

...

-Tranquilizate Inuyasha, la paciencia es una virtud.

-Grrr…

-Tu tienes la culpa, ¡perro tonto!

-Mejor callate Shippo…

-¡Mejor callate tu Inuyasha!

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE ENANO?!- gruñía Inuyasha.

-Tranquilo…así no llegaremos a nada- decía Miroku. Dando leves masajes sobre sus sienes continuo- Ve a buscar a la señorita Aome y pide disculpas.

-¡¿QUE?!- vociferaba un indignado Inu- ¿Pedirle disculpas?

-No seas grosero Inuyasha- hizo presencia una voz pausada y calmada- debes pedirle disculpas o no podrás encontrar los fragmentos por ti mismo. Sabes lo importante que es la presencia de Aome.

-No se meta en esto anciana- respondió un irritado hanyu.

-Inuyasha…- haciendo una leve pausa - Ve a traer a Aome y pide disculpas - sentencio la anciana kaede

-¡NO LO HARE! ¡Y NO ME DISCULPARE!- levantandose del suelo, salió de aquel lugar donde le juzgaban de algo que…que no había provocado…¨_¿Quienes se creían? ¿Ir y pedir disculpas? ¡Jamas! Ella dijo el conjuro y el pago las consecuencias, fue culpa de ella no mía¨ - _pensaba Inuyasha.

...

¿Que demonios había pensando al alejarse tanto de la aldea? , inconscientemente sus pies la llevaron hasta ese sombrío bosque.- ¨Eres una tonta Aome¨- pensó.

Aquel bosque no era de su agrado, claramente podía sentir una presencia maligna.

- Será mejor que regrese a la aldea-murmuro. Retomo su marcha en dirección opuesta, cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas. -¿Que ocurre?- susurro sumiendose en un profundo sueño.

Desde las profundidades del bosque una siniestra voz se escucho -Deliciosa presa…mi festín dará inicio.- sigilosamente se acercaba hacia su apetitosa presa que aun permanecía inconsciente - pronto serás mía…

De las sombras, una imponente silueta hace presencia: alto, delgado, de piel blanca, rasgos aristócratas, unos inconfundibles ojos dorados mostrando una mirada fría y un largo y ondeante cabello plateado muy característico de su clan.

Sesshomaru, Lord de la tierras del oeste, caminaba a paso lento, con elegancia, liberando una cantidad tremenda de youki a cada paso que daba envolviendo completamente el lugar y…especialmente a una persona. Mirando a los alrededores dejo de sentir aquella _entidad_ que se escondía en aquel bosque - ¨Cobarde¨- pensó. Nuevamente mirando a todos lados encontró lo que buscaba, ahí se encontraba _ella_ aun inconsciente, pero viva.

-_Estas siendo descuidada__**…**_-susurro. Deseando en esos momentos estar bajo el manto de la oscuridad para solo observarla y… ver cada paso en falso que daba. Pero _ella __**, **_simplemente lo hacia mas difícil.

Sumida en lo mas profundo de sus sueños y la realidad, Aome no pudo evitar aferrarse a esa pequeña _calidez_ que sentía alrededor suyo, era extraño…Había pasado una o quizá dos semanas desde que sintió aquella extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad, era realmente extraño volver a sentirla precisamente en las mismas condiciones que la primera y segunda vez y la verdad era que no quería despertar de ese agradable sueño -si podría llamarlo de alguna forma- para luego no ver nada o nadie cerca, pero aquellas palabras…_jamas las olvidaría_…

Ya segura en sus brazos y listo para marcharse de ese repugnante lugar pudo sentir una leve presión que hacia _ella _al aferrarse a su haori , siempre pasaba los mismo cada vez que la sostenía en sus brazos. Era tan extraño sentir aquello, aun no podía acostumbrarse, sabiendo que no era la primera vez que lo hacia. Retomando su marcha a paso lento como siempre lo hacia se detuvo en seco girando levemente el cuerpo a un lado.

- Sal de tu escondite- murmuro.

-Mmm…interesante. Mi Lord, -pronuncio aquella entidad- disculpe el atrevimiento… pero esa presa -decía apuntando hacia Aome- no es digna de usted mi Lord…

-Eso no te interesa- respondió secamente el peliplateado.

-Pero…

Mirando desde su altura, Sesshomaru giro en redondo dando la espalda a ese ser tan inferior que había osado contradecirlo.- Si quieres conservar tu vida seria mejor que te marcharas…

Sin dar crédito a sus palabras no dudo ni un segundo en desaparecer, realmente era un milagro que Lord Sesshomaru, dueño y señor de las tierras del Oeste lo haya perdonado, nadie que cruzaba su camino vivía para contarlo. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Solo por una presa? Claro que no era cualquier presa, era una sacerdotisa y una muy poderosa.

...

- Cuanto tiempo demorara en traerla?. - cuestionaba Shippo.

-No lo se Shippo, no te preocupes , por lo menos ya decidió ir a buscarla. - respondió Miroku.

-Mmm…esa bestia es un insensible, gritarle así a Aome.

-Lo sabemos pequeño Shippo, Inuyasha siempre se comporta así, pero sabemos muy bien que el nunca dejara sola a Aome y ella también lo sabe.

-Anciana Kaede…

-Aun así anciana Kaede…el la hace sufrir.- susurro Sango.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar, la anciana sabia a que se refería Sango y no tenia ninguna respuesta para ello.

-¨_Kikyo_¨_- _pensó. Su querida hermana era el principal sufrimiento de Aome.

...

En otro lado del bosque podía divisarse dos siluetas que para todo aquel que viera aquella proximidad entre dos seres sumamente opuestos era muy extraña. Para muchos lo que verían significaría solo una cosa: _Ella _ era su presa y _el _era su cazador, esa seria la conclusión mas razonable. ¿Un youkai y una sacerdotisa? ¡Imposible! dirían pero ninguno creería que _el _sencillamente la llevaba en brazos por el único motivo de _sentir su calidez…_

Sesshomaru siguiendo el único sendero que lo llevaría hacia su odioso hermanito, se detuvo, sabia que la estaba buscando, por fin se libraría de _ella_, de su calidez, de su presencia, de su endemoniado aroma. Estaba cansado, fastidiado y molesto consigo mismo, era una estupidez todo lo que hacia…_ -¿ Por que no podía matarla? ¿ Era verdad todo lo que dijo el árbol sabio?- _Un leve susurro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Inuyasha…-Aome que aun permanecía inconsciente no pudo evitar pronunciar aquel nombre una y otra vez.- Inuyasha…Inu…ya..sha..

Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos en seco . La miro con el ceño fruncido y soltó un leve gruñido…como odiaba aquel nombre…Sabia muy bien a que se metía y cuales eran las consecuencias si seguía así, pero no podía evitarlo; no sabia porque su cuerpo actuaba sin su consentimiento, a cualquier signo de peligro que se presentaba a _ella_ no podía evitar correr en su auxilio. Era incomprensible, intolerable pero ahí esta protegiendola, observandola desde las sombras. Agotadoras noches de discusión soporto contra su _razón y orgullo _y ni que decir de su _bestia_ gruñia cada vez que _ella_ estaba en peligro. Podia tolerar que esta fuera la primera vez pero no, no era así, esta no era la primera vez y tenia que admitir que no seria la ultima.

-Tonterias- gruño. Faltaba poco para llegar y dejarla donde sea, no hacia falta dejarla en un lugar especifico el idiota de Inuyasha la encontraría. Su _bestia_ gruño ante semejante idea, le molestaba y el lo sabia, lo sentía y lo enfurecía. Se detuvo y trato de tranquilizar a su _bestia_ que amenazaba con salir, -_¿ desde cuando se volvió tan susceptible con solo pensar en su estúpido medio hermano?_

-Aqui..- murmuro señalando un enorme árbol, camino hasta el deteniendose bajo su sombra. Mirando por ultima vez a la sacerdotisa -Ya viene por ti - pronuncio.

Un grito de cierto hanyu se escucho a lo lejos.

Recostandola bajo la sombra, volvio a pronunciar. -Ya viene por ti.

- ¡Aome! ¡¿Donde estas?! - gritaba un desesperado Inu. Agudizando sus sentidos trato de concentrarse para hallar lo que buscaba. - La encontre- pronuncio con felicidad.

...

**Bueno, bueno, creo que otra vez escribir un capitulo corto…pufff…que tontera…esto es lo único que mi imaginación me dio, espero no haberlas decepcionado o aburrido, algunas cosas siguen inconclusas y la relación de nuestra pareja predilecta aun no ha comenzado pero en los siguientes capítulos ya los verán un poco mas próximos no quiero que su encuentro sea de la noche a la mañana quiero que vaya con calma jejejeje y sobre sus primeros dos rescates de nuestro querido sesshomaru y sobre el árbol sabio ya lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Nuevamente gracias a todas/os por sus reviews y por seguir esta historia.**


End file.
